goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Gets Grounded Series
Chase Gets Grounded Series is a Grounded Series Out Of Chase. WARNING: Some episodes contain Nightmare Amona al Mayzona. You are jfkjgkgkelly cautioned. Episodes 1. Chase Misbehaves At Burger King 2. Chase Gets Grounded BIG TIME + Chase's Nostalgia 3. Chase Goes To Chuck E. Cheese's While Grounded 4. Chase Calls Gil's Voice Supid and Gets Grounded 5. Chase Gets Fat At Burger King and Gets Grounded 6. Chase Beats Up SpongeBob SquarePants and Gets Grounded 7. Chase Misbehaves At Subway 8. Chase Watches Sesame Street and Gets Grounded 9. Chase Gets Grounded On Easter 10. Chase Misbehaves At Wendy's 11. Chase Misbehaves At Dinner 12. Chase Turns School Into Chuck E. Cheese's and Gets Grounded 13. Chase Gets In Dead Meat 14. Dylan Grounds Chase and Gets Ungrounded 15. Chase Tries To Kill Eric Cartman and Gets Grounded 16. Cali Kills COC* A EGG U R and Gets Ungrounded/Chase Gets Grounded 16. Nathan Pearson and Chase Gets Grounded BIG TIME 17. Chase Ditches The Wedding 18. Chase Misbehaves On The Way To Truth Or Dare 19. Chase Misbehaves At Target 20. Chase Calls The Baby Stupid and Gets Grounded 21. Chase Gets Sent To Ecuador 22. Chase Escapes From Ecuador 23. Chase Revives Caillou and Gets Grounded 24. Chase Gets Grounded On Mother's Day 25. Chase Gets Bubble Guppies: Get Ready For School on DVD and Gets Grounded 26. Chase Misbehaves At Memorial Day BBQ 27. Chase Misbehaves At The Fancy Restaurant 28. Chase Gets Grounded on My Sister's 15th Birthday 29. Chase Gets Grounded On Father's Day 30. Chase Misbehaves On The Way To Incredibles 2 31. Chase Gets Grounded On His Sister's 10th Birthday 32. Chase Gets Sent To Bed Early 33. Chase Gets Grounded On 4th Of July 34. Chase Misbehaves At A Funeral 35. Chase Eats Salad and Gets Grounded 36. Chase Misbehaves At McDonald's 37. Chase Gets Fat At McDonald's and Gets Grounded 38. Chase Goes To Gil's Wedding and Gets Grounded 39. Chase Rants On South Park and Gets Grounded 40. Chase Gets Grounded On The First Day Of School 41. Chase Ditches School With Caillou and Dora While Grounded 42. Chase Forces Eric The Disney Guy To Watch PAW Patrol and Gets Grounded 43. Chase Gets Grounded On Halloween 44. Chase Misbehaves On The Way To Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2 45. Chase Gets Grounded On Thanksgiving 46. Chase Gets Grounded On Black Friday 47. Chase Gets Grounded On His Birthday 48. Chase Blows Up His DVDs and Gets Grounded 49. Chase Gets Grounded On Christmas 50. Chase Misbehaves At Walmart 51. Chase Gets Grounded On New Year's Eve 52. Chase Tries To Kill Miguel Rivera and Gets Grounded 53. Chase Gets A Haircut 54. Chase Gets Sent To The Dominican Republic 55. Chase Escapes from The Dominican Republic 56. Chase Arrests Cali and Gets Grounded 57. Chase Gets Grounded On Valentine's Day 58. Chase Makes A VHS Opening and Gets Grounded 59. Chase Gets Sent Away 60. Chase Gets Grounded For Ultraplex Years 61. Azura Kills Chase and Gets Ungrounded 62. Chase Gets Grounded for One Eternity 63. Chase Gets Killed Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos